


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 308

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [34]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang, Irathient, Kinuk'aaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 308 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 308 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 308

YOUNG DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
My name is Datak Tarr. My name is Datak Tarr.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sherilina ksa Taro Detake re ya. Sherilina ksa Taro Detake re ya._

YOUNG DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
Frightened? You should be.

TRANSLATION  
 _Mata je? Matushmala shi._

YOUNG DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
You will show me respect!

TRANSLATION  
 _Gwola zara pidu ya je!_

KIHAKO TARR (CASTITHAN)  
This is not a toy.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ji ksa vive re meri._

YOUNG DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
My name is Datak Tarr.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sherilina ksa Taro Detake re ya._

YOUNG DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
My name is Datak Tarr and I have come to kill you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sherilina ksa Taro Detake re ya ka woza do mazu ronupsa._

KIHAKO TARR (CASTITHAN)  
"A fool who takes up arms only threatens himself."

TRANSLATION  
 _Harilu dikya re fivi miha do gwavustala._

YOUNG DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
I want a blade of my own.

TRANSLATION  
 _Chere re kyerushmala._

KIHAKO TARR (CASTITHAN)  
Charge blades are for men, not children. You have not yet earned a man's weapon.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ezuchira ksa fojo me i. Jemya zila ksa ejiganula._

BEBE/BECKMAN (CASTITHAN)  
Dark of the past. Light of the future. The blood we shed purifies this planet. When Heaven falls to Earth, peace shall reign.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vaino omáspa ksa. Dizhivano oráya ksa. Lahanalu zhuríza ksa jemya gyenda do pianjistala. Usha ksa farubawa re Urutha ike theku, laidizhiwa re shigozunda._

T'EVGIN (KINUK'AAZ)  
You lack honor.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vaal gavuuruus dezetsel._

LUKAZZ (IRATHIENT)  
Devil.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hagrombi._

T'EVGIN (KINUK'AAZ)  
Yes.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vi._

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
Enchanters.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nefkitso._

KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)  
I showed her everything, father. She knows our family sleeps above. She knows of our plans for conquest.

TRANSLATION  
 _T'ep k'utts'uhelaz ts'em, bem. Ts'ov suuvak kideziat ink'aaredan nilavan pas. Ts'ov suuv kigonaaz kihitet._

KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)  
If you free her, she will tell the town what she knows.

TRANSLATION  
 _Dzüo ras lumitsuu, ts'ov k'udziivet k'ahot'aap ts'ov suuvak._

KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)  
If you let her live, she will ruin our plans.

TRANSLATION  
 _Dzüo ts'ov k'umberet gaz, ts'ov k'uts'uuzuuset kigonaaz._

KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)  
You betray our family.

TRANSLATION  
 _Uraz indats'et kideziat._

TEENAGE DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
I had no choice.

TRANSLATION  
 _Alana kano myeme shira._

KIHAKO TARR (CASTITHAN)  
Attacking a Shanje Oathtaker... with my blade? Are you mad!

TRANSLATION  
 _Shanje Vospitsa do vemelu... Jeso chara nggo je? Vekihala she je!_

TEENAGE DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
He called me a thief.

TRANSLATION  
 _Guvu nggo wongupsa._

KIHAKO TARR (CASTITHAN)  
You're a servant, my son. There is honor in that. You must learn patience.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nevitsa ksa wozhe re i, chimáhe ango. Jewa ksa hivizhiwe re nidha. Shivuhilu ksa shimelukswa je._

TEENAGE DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
He attacked me!

TRANSLATION  
 _Jena zara vemela!_

KIHAKO TARR (CASTITHAN)  
I had to beg to keep you off the shaming rack! What if you had killed him?

TRANSLATION  
 _Zara gwolo gira uséa je! Abe jena kwaza, kyuro sha ksa?_

TEENAGE DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
My actions would be justified.

TRANSLATION  
 _Zara hedhe u._

KIHAKO TARR (CASTITHAN)  
Learn to control your rage. Or it will consume you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kuvivana ksa feristalu shimelu je. Shuro kanunda._

TEENAGE DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
I defended our honor!

TRANSLATION  
 _Zara bandu chaga nupa je!_

KIHAKO TARR (CASTITHAN)  
You were prideful. Honor does not require defense! It cannot be won in the eyes of men, only lost in the eyes of God. Rayetso knows you are innocent -- isn't that enough?

TRANSLATION  
 _Nubuvuna ksa. Hivizhiwa ksa zahanula! Foja nggo dizuksulu mera; kworo Rayetsa nggo venefyukswa. Schileje meru Rayeche do hinjila -- lesheganuli she?_

KIHAKO TARR (CASTITHAN)  
No. You understand one thing.

TRANSLATION  
 _Gao. Fila avana ksa tamba je._

TEENAGE DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
I won passage on an ark. Playing cards.

TRANSLATION  
 _Zwadu do dizupsa. Iváli nggo._

KIHAKO TARR (CASTITHAN)  
I wish you safe journeys.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ripshe verovisk'sa nyava._

TEENAGE DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
I won two seats! You're coming with me!

TRANSLATION  
 _Kama ozwaya ksa dizupsa! Ronuvela!_

KIHAKO TARR (CASTITHAN)  
No, no. I must stay to tend the scrolls.

TRANSLATION  
 _Gao, gao. Fonjizuga ksa kyerulenalu lasozukswa je._

TEENAGE DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
Why? Our world is ending.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sho me ksa? Gyenda re vuzula._

KIHAKO TARR (CASTITHAN)  
Fire invokes the rain. The Scrolls must remain eternally open -- whether here or in the next world.

TRANSLATION  
 _Zenggya re hinya do ira. Fonjizuga re dare kwodukswa je -- abe myeme'ke shi thomaya gyenje'ke._

TEENAGE DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
I won't leave you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Zara gwola shuluganula._

KIHAKO TARR (CASTITHAN)  
You must.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hunudhala je._

KIHAKO TARR (CASTITHAN)  
Take this blade to the new world, beloved son. Carry my name with honor and pass it on to your own child. Promise me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kwonyo gyenda ksa chara do chijuvela, detupso ango. Hivizhula ksa fazhira do pothila, kyuro wozo waha ksa shinevila. Vospu je._

TEENAGE DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
I promise.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vospa je._

KIHAKO TARR (CASTITHAN)  
Remember, Datak: pride, greed, ambition -- these are vanities of the flesh. Only honor endures. And when honor dies, the spirit dies with it. Make me proud.

TRANSLATION  
 _Shigejilu, Detako: Nubuvuna, shenjizhiwa, daiga ksa -- jemya ksa fandágyo zarazhiwe re ya je.  
Fivi hivizhiwa ksa kwoda. Usha ksa hivizhwa re vuzulu, kyuro feshala ksa vuzuvela. Bana do shigustalu._


End file.
